Vectrex news: 12/14/2011
This is the Vectrex news for December 14, 2011. New content Even though there hasn’t been that much Vectrex news since the last update, there has been a lot of activity on this wiki! For starters, new pages include a lengthy one for homebrewer Dan Siewers, new game pages include ones for Sectis, V-Frogger, Continuum, and last but not least, Shifted, which marks the first write-up for one of the several offerings from Revival Studios! Also, a new poll of what your favorite Atari clone game for the Vectrex is, and added onto existing pages include a Continuum walkthrough/solution to all puzzles, Berzerk and V-Frogger reviews! (Scroll down to the bottom of those said pages to read those additions.) Vectrex in new retro magazine A new publication, Retrocade Magazine, has started up, containing many old video game ads, high scores, interviews, features and reviews. Several Vectrex games were covered for the latter, being Space Frenzy, Star Castle, and Scramble, and Vector Pilot is featured. The magazine has over 100 pages and info in regards to purchasing a digital copy of it can be seen here. New Vectrex videos A rare video was put up on YouTube in regards to fixing a Vectrex controller from edt1138. Also, the OneSwitch organization has been around for a while now, making various games accessible for disabled people, but finally a video for a display of theirs was put up on YouTube recently, featuring a one button Mine Storm, as the game was modded so the player’s ship would constantly turn and shoot, which the one button provided for play would be used for the game’s Escape feature. (And on a side note, thanks for the link you guys did on your blog for when people clicked on Mine Storm, bringing them to our article here on the site!) New game info The ravely (if that’s a word) reviewed Vector Pilot was released, Continuum and Royal 21 have sold out and were discontinued since our last update, and Tail Gunner has been announced for a 2012 release! Homebrewer FURY had conducted a contest where people who are on his e-mailing list could vote for his next game to make, which that was crowned the winner amongst the other competitors of The Bishop of Battle (based on the short story of the Nightmares release, starring Emilio Estevez) and Vec Trek. Wiki anniversary Last but definitely not least, the month previous to when this news is being posted (November) saw the one year anniversary of the Vectrex wiki. Actually, this wiki was not publicly announced until two months later in January, but there you have it, it is/will be the one year of this wiki, more or less, depending on when you read this. Altogether the site currently has over 145 pages, although with the very early, short news pages, unfinished stub articles, and brief entries with just a term being defined on them, you’re really talking 80-90 pages actually (as several entries have additional pages with reviews and/or strategy guides/walkthroughs included). Either way, this site has joined one of the elite few handful of Vectrex sites that has that much content for the machine, and it’s still growing, with plenty of room left to spare! So with that thought, let us also wish everyone a happy and safe upcoming holidays as well, along with a good year in 2012. Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrewer Category:Homebrew Category:Vectrex news